The Face I Learn To Love
by I-LOVE-EDWARD-MORE
Summary: Emmett is on the school's football team and Bella is his little sister; what happens once Mike becomes a little stalker-ish and when Bella soon finds herself falling for one of Emmett friends? AU:all human
1. Beging A New Life

Here I sit on the plane thinking about my life. I used to live with my mom and it was amazing she was very different but my mom and I left when I very was young. Here I am going back to the place I once left. Forks, Washington the rainiest place on to live with my dad Charlie and my older brother Emmett. Leaving the life where I had to move schools for my mom's new husband Phil his job had us moving a lot. Now I sit here...

"Buckle your seat belt we are going to land in 3 min.," the pilot said over the intercom.I did as he said and just like, he said three mines later, we were landing, I was getting of the plane and I was heading to baggage claim when I saw him. My dad. He was just standing there with my bag. I was walking over to him. He looks so different but yet the same; he is still wearing the police outfit; he is the chief of the small town.

"Hi dad." I said as I walked up to him and gave him an awkward hug.

"Hey bells how was your flight?" he asked while hugging me

"it was fine."

"Oh by the way your brother he is on the football team and he had a game tonight so I'm going to drop you off at the field I have to go back to work."

"Oh umm... yeah its fine."

We were driving down this weird shaped road. It had so many turns and bumps. Five min later, we were here at the place I would wait for 1 hour just waiting. He dropped me off at the back gate where some of the officers where they told me to just stay in the field away from the game or I could go up to the stands.

I was heading up the stairs when they called a time out and someone starting running as he threw his helmet to one of the referee but the weird thing was he was running to where I was heading up the stairs. Their he was the running at me with the biggest grin on his face. My big brother Emmett. I walked down the 4 stairs I had climbed making sure I wouldn't fall and once down I started to run toward him and at the last few steps I fell but he caught me and gave me the biggest hug I think I have ever had.

**i know its short sorry but i will try to update everyday **


	2. Stupid Brother Bear

I was still in Emmett's arms. He was not letting go. Stupid brother bear. I swear he is getting bigger still.

"I missed you too Em. And I can barely breathe." I said with the voice I did have.He just laughed and put me down.

"I know I missed you way to much, but I want you to go up into the stands with these two girls." he said smiling."Alice is the short one, and the tall blond is my girlfriend that I was telling you about her name is Rosalie I truly love her so be nice."

I was walking back up to the stands when I forgot to tell Emmett something so I was heading to be he was talking to someone on his team. I just walked up to him and waited until he was done talking.

"Em dad wanted me to tell you that you can't go to the place you asked I don't know but it was something like that."He did the thing I should of know he picked me up and was holding on my legs as my stomach was on his shoulder pad.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU STUPID BEAR!!"

"No not till you remember the place."

"I DO NOT KNOW! NOW PUT ME DOWN!!"He paused and starting laughing... their could be only one thing he could laugh about he was heading to where this big puddle of water was.

"NO DON'T DO THAT!! THAT IS NOT NICE YOU ARE SO MEAN!! PUT ME DOWN!"Then all the sudden I heard this voice. I do not know who it was but it sounded so musical.

"Emmett be nice and put that girl down." the voice said.

"You always have to ruin the fun Eddie. Plus this is the girl I was telling you about."

"I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!"He just stated laughing again as he put me on my feet and ran onto the field. Stupid freaking bear. I was turning around to see who had helped me when I saw this football heading toward my head I caught it. Only because when I was young and I would visit Emmett we played football. Everyone just looked surprised.

"HEY WHO THE HELL THREW THIS!" I yelled.

Of course, Emmett was laughing so I knew he did and plus everyone was pointing at him. Therefore, I did something he would have never guessed. I threw the ball right at his damn head. Instead of it hitting his head like planed, it hit his leg because he stood up.I just stated walking off until I heard yelling. I just turned around and smiled at him. I was walking back when I heard that voice again. The musical one. so I started to head where he was and I smiled and tapped his shoulder and he turned around and gave me this smile and I was clueless of what I was about to say till I remembered.

"Umm... thank you for helping me with the stupid bear. I mean Emmett." I was blushing when I said it.

"Yeah no problem." I turned around and started to head to where the stairs were I was stepping up when the game started again.

**yeah i know i suck at long chapters i mean come on its my first story so BACK OFF!! lol no its okay. if you would like something to be in the story dont be afraid to tell me**


	3. Mike

I walked up the stands looking for the girls I saw earlier. I was looking up: but I still could not find them. I was going to go see of they were at the food stand, but I was stopped but a person who was probably 5'11; he had blue eyes and blond hair and he was just looking at me. He started to walk to where I was and when he got there, he said.

"Hi I'm Mike, and you are?" getting closer to me with each word he said.

"Umm… my name is Bella."

"Hello Bella, well not seem forward but you are really hot; do you want to go to my house so I can show you some real fun?"

I just looked at him while I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I have been told I was pretty by my mom but never "hot" from someone, but also he asked me to go have sex with him.

"I have to go." I said quickly

I was walking away when I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me back. I tried to pull away but the hand just gripped tighter.

I looked back to see Mike just smiling down at me, and I knew from that moment that no was not an answer for him.

**okay wow i didnt intend for it to be that short umm wow i will update twice that way your not all that suck -**


	4. Eddie Edward?

I was being pulled through the crowed of people. I was trying to pull away from Mike but he was to strong. He was pulling me when all of the sudden I was let go and Mike was on the floor bleeding. I looked up to see why and their the was Eddie I think.

"are you okay?" he asked with worry eyes.

"yeah, thanks; Eddie? what are you doing here. shouldn't you be on the field, playing?"

"um sorry to tell you but I would like it if you call me Edward. Your brother gave me the nickname and yeah but I was umm… kind of watching you and when I saw Mike pull you away I told coach that I needed to go deal with something so.. umm yeah?"

"oh thank you." I said with a slight blush. Whoa wait he just said he was watching me.

I looked up at him and for the first time I took my time to take in every detail of his face. He was actually beautiful, he had the most beautiful green eyes, he was pale, and he had red-ish brown hair

"umm I should go try to find umm Alice it think that was her name." I blushed knowing he saw me staring at him.

"oh okay."

I started to walk away. For the first time I was happy about going to school on Monday because I knew that I would see Edward that day.


	5. Alice and Rose

I walked back out to the stands and looked up to see if I could find them. And there they were at the VERY top. I looked back at the field hoping I would get a glimpse of Edward and of course I didn't. I started my dreadful climb up the stairs.

I walked to the top without falling for once. I walked over to where Alice and Rose where sitting and just sat down and listened to them talk

"so your really Emmett's little sister aren't you." Alice asked.

"yep I sure am." I replied smugly.

"well Rose and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us tonight after the game?"

"well I was going to hang out with Emmett; why don't ya'll just come hang out with us?"

"OKAY!!" they both yelled with happiness beaming off them.

The game just ended and we won. I think the score was 58 to 26. Rose, Alice, and I were walking by Emmett's jeep. Stupid freaking car had to be bigger than all the cars. _I wonder if he would leave the keys in the car?_ I started laughing knowing they where.

"do ya'll wan to scare the crap out of Emmett?" I asked knowing they would probably say yes.

"HELL YES!!" Alice shrieked.

"umm.. Maybe… oh hell yes!" Rose said with an unsure voice.


	6. Prank?

"okay this is what we are going to do; we are going to move his car somewhere he will never find it." I said with an evil voice.

"maybe we shouldn't… never mind." Rose said with an uneasy voice.

"but we don't have the keys." Alice said disappointedly.

"they're probably in the visor thing or under the floor mat." I answered already knowing that's where they were.

I walked up to his jeep. It was huge. I loved it though. I opened the door and jumped up on the step he had to put there. I got in the seat and pulled down he visor. The fell on my lap.

"I knew they would be here!" I yelled.

Rose and Alice where jumping up and down, knowing they where going to scare Emmett.

"okay Rose, Alice go wait for Emmett and just tell him im in the bathroom or something." I said making myself the leader of this prank.

They walked off to where they needed to be. Just waiting for him to walkout. I moved the car to the back of the parking lot. I was walking back when I saw Mike, I just started to walk faster till I got past him.I slowed down and then I felt a hand grab my arm and hand go over my mouth. The person turned me around and then I saw his piercing blue eyes. Mike was going to take me whether I liked it or not.

"if you dont say anything you wont get hurt that bad." Mike whispered in my ear.

I just shook my head okay with tears probably hitting his hand.

"stop crying!!" he yelled.

I finally was able to think of a plan. I tried to kiss the inside of his hand. He realized what I was doing and loosened his grip on my mouth. When he let the hand on my arm go. He just had his hand resting on my mouth enjoying what I was doing. I got the chance to move my mouth to the side of his hand when I did I bit down hard.

"OWW YOU STUPID BITCH!!" he yelled.

I started to run not really looking where I was going I just kept running. I was half to the stadium when I hit some and knocked the person down. When I looked to see who it was and I looked down under me to see Edward just smiling.


	7. Edward help

"Hi… well I guess I could say that you sure know how to get guys attention." he said with a smile that made me speechless. And the way he smelled it was so… I do not know how to explain it but it smelled wonderful.

I shook my head trying to remember what happened.

"I have to go." I said getting off him. Once I was on my feet I looked back to see Mike walking toward me.

"Edward helps me. Mike wont take no as an answer."

"Its okay he won't touch you. Where is your car?"

"I don't have one but Emmett's is over their; I moved it."

"Wait why did you move it?"

"Prank." I said embarrassed he just laughed.

"Okay come on I will walk you to his car and you and me will just wait for him to come back, okay?"

I was only able to shake my head. Mike kept getting closer and I was scared I did not want anything to do with him. But he just kept walking toward us.

He just walked straight up to me and slapped me across the face.

"Stupid bitch I told you what was going to happen!" Mike screamed at me

"Back off her now!!" I heard Emmett yell.

**sorry i didnt update yesterday... i had school stuff; also im not going to update tommorrow i have BAND.**


	8. Emmett showing his brother side

"Hey Emmett I didn't see you their…" mike said backing away.

"Yeah I bet you didn't. Now where in the hell do you think that you have a right to lay a hand on my sister?"

"Well… It's just…she…" Emmett held up his hand-getting mike to stay quit.

"If I were you I would run… Not just a run but run for your life. I never want to see you; hear of you of you messing with me sister ever again are we clear? And if not I will make your life a living hell so make sure you pick a good choice." Emmett threatened.

"Yeah I won't mess with her…"

"Then get your ass out of my face!" Emmett said through gritted teeth.

Mike looked at me and then turned around and ran for his life. I don't think he will mess with me ever again. Or at least I hope he won't… what if he tries again?? What am I supposed to do??

I looked at Emmett. I don't think he has ever been that mad I have never seen him like this. Even when I was here, he was never this mad. I just ran up to him and hugged him. I hugged him if I were about to die. Nothing else mattered as long as I have the friends I got today and Emmett I know I will be fine.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked with the most concern I think he could show.

"Mhm… I don't know I just want to go back to dad's house." I told him. I looked over to Rose and Alice and I saw them looking down.

"Alice, Rose you two can still come over." I looked over to Edward to see him looking down. I nudged Emmett hoping he would take the hint to invite Edward. He just looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Ohhhh… hey Edward don't leave me alone with all these chicks come over… please you need a guys night."

"Ohh um if you're okay with it sure why not." Edward said smiling but the weird thing is he was looking at me the whole time he was talking. I blushed slightly. I have no idea why though I mean I barely know Edward but I feel like I have I have a crush.


	9. WTF MIKE

I was standing there waiting to know what car I was going to go in. I just started to think. Edward is a really sweet guy but why so I feel the way, I mean I barely know him I think I…..

"BELLA LETS GO YOUR RIDING WITH ME AND ROSE." Alice yelled from Rose's car.

"Yeah I'm coming." but I couldn't help but look disappointed. I still wanted to talk to Edward.

I just sat in the back of the car blocking out what they were saying. I think they were talking about a dance or something. I just stayed quit till we got to the house. I got of the car and walked round to the back of the house just ignoring everyone. Not because I was in a bad mood just because I wanted to be alone. I walked into the back to this tree that was by my window. I sat down against it till I realized I wasn't alone like I wanted to be.

"Why are you out here by your self?" Edward asked walking toward me. As he sat down beside me and looked up at the stars that were visible.

I never realized till now that he wasn't some hot guy that girls always say; he was beautiful. He way when he looked up he wasn't just looking to avoid looking at me he was looking up at something no one else can see.

"What are you looking at? Is something on my face or what?" he asked nervously as he wiped his face .

"Nothing just looking at you." I surprised my self with how forward I was being. I blushed… of course.

"HEY BELLA IF YOU ARE NOT IN THIS HOUSE IN LESS THEN 3 SECONDS YOU WILL BE SO SORRY!!" yelled a very upset Alice.

"I guess that's my…" I looked to the side where I thought I saw something moving and there he was Mike was sitting at the end of the forest line (AN: where Edward took Bella in new moon. The tree line.) I just went pale I guess Edward followed my line of sight to where I was looking right at Mike.

EPOV

We where just getting to the house and everyone was getting out of the car. I was looking for her. Where is she. I looked at Emmett in hope he will give me some clue.

"You could try the back but I'm not that sure though." he told me while looking over Rose.

"yeah thanks."

I walked around the house then I saw her. She was sitting against the tree just staring off into some world I know I will never know about.

"Why are you out here by your self?" I asked walking closer to her and sitting down besides her.

Wow I haven't looked at the stars in a long time. I used to do this with my mom. I wish she was still her with me. I miss her and its my fault that she is gone. Its my fault. I looked at Bella and she was just staring at me.

"What are you looking at? Is something on my face or what?" I asked wiping my face in case of drool. No not drool. Then what was she stating at?

"Nothing just looking at you." I was taken back about how up front she was. I never really expected that.

"HEY BELLA IF YOU ARE NOT IN THIS HOUSE IN LESS THEN 3 SECONDS YOU WILL BE SO SORRY!!" yelled a very annoying little sister of mine that I will have to hurt.

"I guess that's my…" then she stopped and a flash of fear flashed across her face. Her eyes were locked on something I followed her eyes to where my eyes landed on Mike Newtown.

**okay i am so sorry i have been grouned from the computer. my cousin has been getting on but she knows nothing of the story so she couldnt write once again i am so sorry. thank you to everyone that has been reading this even though i havent update in awhile. OKAY THIS CHAPTER WAS DONE BEFORE I WAS GROUNDED BUT I DONT KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP DOING THIS STORY IF YOU THINK I SHOULD I WOULD LOVE A REVIEW. B/C I AM LOST I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE AT ALL. ANYONE THAT THANKS THEY HAVE A GOOD IDEA THAT THEY WANT TO HAPPEN BE MORE THAN WILLING TO SHARE**


	10. Chapter 10

**OKAY SO I KNOW I HAVENT HAD A CHANCE TO WRITE THIS STORY. I HAVE HAD A LOT HAPPEN SINCE MY LAST UPDATE. MY COUSIN PASTED AWAY COUSIN BECAME A DRUGGIE I'M SORRY BUT I CANNOT CONTINUE THIS STORY. BUT AliceReincarnation**

**HAS AGREED TO TAKE MY STORY. IT IS NOW HERS. GO TO THIS WEBSITE FOR THE STORY.**

**Www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net (slash) u (slash) 1569589 (slash) AliceReincarnation.**


End file.
